


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had been sat in the dark for what felt like forever.Gunshots in the building may be a good sigh for you.





	New Beginnings

As you sat in the dark you were sure that you could hear gun shots in the distance.

But for all you knew it was just another trick of your own mind.

Your head pounded and you could still feel the blood oozing from the various cuts on your face.

The door was pulled open and light flooded into the small space.

You couldn't look as your eyes adjusted to the light.

But whoever was there remained still and silent, which confused you.

When you were finally able to see again you saw a scruffy looking man with a crossbow looking in at you.

He looked as though he was frozen in place and unsure what to do next.

"Who are you?" you asked in a croaky voice.

This seemed to pull him into action.

He reached down and grabbed your arm, despite you flinching away instinctively.

Taking you from the room he looked around to check for something and then sat you in a chair.

Not daring to move after what they'd done to you last time you put up a fight you sat still with your eyes staring at the ground.

"Drink" the man thrust a glass of water in front of your face.

You blinked a few times in confusion before cautiously taking the glass.

Whilst you drank you kept your eyes on him warily.

"What's your name?" he asked you eventually.

Your heart sank at the question and you felt your rebellious streak flare up.

"It sure as hell ain't Negan" you braced yourself for the oncoming attack.

He studied you for a moment before speaking again "I'm not one of them".

At this you looked up at him with a frown.

"If you want I can get you outta here" he told you "we're takin' out Negan".

You scoffed at that statement "you can't take out Negan he's got too many people".

"Yeah well we got more" he replied "now you coming or what?"

Debating your options you came to the conclusion that going with this man was probably best for now.

It's not like you were in any state to fend for yourself and you didn't have any weapons either.

Standing up, you stood and waited for him to lead the way.

\---

"Who's that?" a dark haired woman asked as she placed her hand on the gun at her waist.

"Found 'er in there" the man nodded in the direction of the building "she was one of there hostages".

The womans face softened slightly before turning to look at you "she could be one of them".

You shifted from one foot to another as you felt the tension in the air.

"She ain't" the man defended you before nodding his head for you to follow him elsewhere.

"What's your name" he asked once you were away from the others.

"Y/n" you answered after a slight pause.

"I'm Daryl" he replied "how long you been in there?"

You tensed at the question "I don't know, could've been weeks or months for all I know".

He nodded in understanding before pressing on "you got a group?"

"Not anymore" you answered sadly.

"What happened to 'em" he asked.

You sighed "the dead ones tore through are camp, I don't even know how they got in. Some of us made it out alive but it wasn't long until we bumped into him... I'm the only one left now".

He shifted nervously for a moment before talking again "if you want you can stick with us for a while?"

Relief washed over you but also dread, you couldn't lose another group.

You nodded despite your doubts "thank you Daryl".

He forced you a smile before you both headed back to the group.


End file.
